fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WHYNAUT/Ilia Nautil
Summary Ilia Nautil is a character in the Reincarnation Wars RP, who was first introduced during the Tournament for the Galaxy's Strongest. She's a lone drifter who fights evil and seeks to become stronger in order to defeat the Supreme Darkness. She has lost her memories of her current life and acts mostly on her experiences of her previous life because of that. Shortly after she was introduced she interacted with many of the characters and she was put into team Cosmic, together with Überwältigter Mond, Jackson, Russel and Genesis, for the tournament. Now she travels with the rest of the party. Appearence Is almost always wearing armor that looks a lot like that of Saint-14 but smaller and customized to fit her and she also has a grey and white cape. She has light brown wavy hair at shoulder lenght and she looks like she's in her mid-twenties. Her eyes are yellow, just like her brother's, and her kind and energetic spirit shines brightly through them. She has a single golden earring and a red scouter. She has a slender, but strong body with fair skin. When her armor is demanifested she wears a tunic that looks like it comes from a fantasy world and loose grey training pants. Later on she replaced these with light blue jeans and a light grey sweater. Personality She's a kind person who holds anyone she considers a friend dearly, but she can be merciless when it comes to those who have upset her or have done harm to those undeserving of it. Although she has a serious demeanor and is a very reasonable person, she can be quite silly and akward at times. Since she lost her memories of her current life, she feels closely connected to her previous life in which she was the sister of Whyrrian Nautil and the princess of Equilibrium. Because of her previous life she feels very responsible for others and hates leaving people behind. When it turned out she could participate in the solo matches of the tournament she chose to stay with her team, even though she knew she stood a better chance of winning in the solo matches. Although she's traumatised by her memories of the destruction of Equilibrium and losing everyone she loved, she stays strong and optimistic. Even though she has traveled alone for a long time she does like being with other people and she always has the backs of her companions. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Ilia Nautil, Princess of Equilibrium Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Female Age: '''Adult '''Classification: Human, Angel, Heroic Spirit, Lightbearer, ally of the Emissary Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Equilibrium Weight: 139 lbs Height: 5'7 Likes: Being helpful and protecting others, defeating evil, sunny days, fighting, competitions Dislikes: Supreme Darkness, injustice, corruption, clowns Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Light brown Hobbies: Drawing, fencing, going out, volunteer work for charities (formerly) Values: A peacful world where people can feel save and at home, friends Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Emissary group Previous Affiliation: Whyrrian Nautil Combat Stats Tier: 4-A, Higher with various power-ups, Brahmastra Kundala and Vasavi Shakti | 3-A, Higher with various power-ups, Brahmastra Kundala and Vasavi Shakti Powers and Abilities: |-|Four Souls= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 7 and 8), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Will regenerate as long as her core which exists within her soul isn't destroyed and can reform from her Light as long as her Ghost persists), Flight, Spaceflight, Forcefield Creation (Has a protective forcefield generated by her Light, she has access to the Defender class which allows her to create barriers of Void and she can create barriers with ki manipulation), Healing, Information Analysis (can analyze her opponents just by seeing them and her Ghost can analyze almost any kind of phenomena), Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Empowerment, Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Can use a variety of Void based abilities such as erasure and shielding), Power Nullification (Via Suppressor Grenades and Slothful King Belphegor), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Law Manipulation and Reality Warping (The Demiurge of the Guardian is the Gun, a rule maker which a Guardian can use to alter reality. It is likened to other such reality altering concepts as the Worms of the Hive, which are where beings such as Oryx, the Taken King derive much of their power from), Enhanced Senses, Sleep Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Magic, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc. Can also harm beings that exist as ideas and constructs made of void), Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen her skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and form defensive barriers), Afterimage Creation, Martial Arts, Homing Attack, Reactive Power Level, Can significantly amplify their power with various skills, transformations and techniques, Elasticity, Body Control, Danmaku (Via Hellzone Grenade), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam), Petrification (Via Stone Spit), Matter Manipulation, Precognition (Via Data Input), Can create flashes of light to blind their opponents, Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Energy Nullification, Portal Creation (Via Dimensional Hole and Vice Shout), Telekinesis, Time Manipulation (Time Skip), Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Status Effect Inducement, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Space-Time Manipulation (Warping via Dimension Cannon), Can Nullify Poison, Movement Reduction and Damage Reduction (Via East Supreme Kai's Super Soul), Sound Manipulation (Via Para Para Dance and God of Destruction's Roar), Fire Manipulation (Can imbue her attacks with fire to substantially boost their power, range, and speed), Vehicular Mastery (Her Riding skill allows her to utilize any mount with supernatural skill and speed with the exception of Dragons and Divine Beasts), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Possession, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Can instantly discern the personalities of others and whether or not they're lying, Her armor conceptually reduces all damage dealt to her by 90%, Resistance to Vibration Manipulation, Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Curse Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Absorption, Information Analysis, Soul Manipulation (Her soul is not particularly important to her survival. She can live just fine with her soul destroyed), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poison Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Duplication, Precognition (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not. In one of her past lives the Vex were not able to stop her), Power Mimicry, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possess an ultimate skill), Petrification, Fire Manipulation (Blessed by the sun god Surya), Information Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Transmutation, Black Hole Creation, Physics Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God") |-|Shard of the Old First= All previous abilities to a far higher extend plus Fate/Causality Manipulation (Guardians make their own fate and are able to cause intended effects), Sword Logic, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; can create, destroy and repair concepts. Can weaponise her own concepts and combine them with her attacks), Clairvoyance, Life Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Awaken Power, Mathematics Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Can negate resistances to fire), Physics Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Up to Type 5), Non-Corporeal (Can exist in a non-corporeal state when even her body, soul and mind have been destroyed), Creation, Power Bestowal, Acausality (Type 2), Blessed, Subjective Reality, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Durability Negation, Water Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 5, 6 and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; based on her own concept), Invulnerability, Summoning, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Energy Projection, Pain Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Corruption, Possession, Morality Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly), Resurrection Negation, Sealing, possibly others Attack Potency: Multi Solar-System level (Stronger than Future Warrior), Higher with various power-ups, Brahmastra Kundala and Vasavi Shakti. Can ignore durability with a multitude of abilities | Universe Level (Far stronger than Future Warrior. Calculated that one of her casual attacks contained 55.567869e+96 joules worth of energy, enough to blow the observable universe away tens of thousands of times over), Higher with various power-ups, Brahmastra Kundala and Vasavi Shakti. Can ignore durability with a multitude of abilities Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than the Future Warrior), Higher with various power-ups | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before), Higher with various power-ups (When using all her speed boosts she was faster than 3.37 novemdecillion times the speed of light and with Thought Acceleration she can increase her thought processing capability up to ten million times, which allows her to react to things she normally wouldn't be able to perceive. She can also use her abilities to always be able to keep up with opponents that are faster than her but this is not always active) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely much higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi Solar-System Class, Higher with various power-ups | Universe Level, Higher with various power-ups Durability: Multi Solar-System level, higher with with various power-ups, much higher with Kavacha and Kundala (They're a conceptual defense that reduces all damage dealt to her by 90%) | Universe Level, Higher with various power-ups. Difficult to harm due to her spatial abilities and Kavacha and Kundala Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for centuries on end if needed) | Unlimited Range: Extended melee range to Interstellar range | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: *'Can summon:' Should be able to summon a variety of weapons including a variety of infantry rifles, hand cannons, shotguns, fusion rifles, sniper rifles, pistols, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and machine guns. Can store all her equipment away and summon it again. *'Perfect Paradox: '''A powerful rapidfire shotgun that temporarily does more damage after killing something. *'Helm of Saint-14: A helmet that makes it so that enemies that enter Ward of Dawn are blinded, while allies that pass through gain an overshield. Guarding with Sentinel Shield blinds nearby enemies. *'''Crumbling Fang: A God class great sword, the ability of Ilia’s Slothful King Belphegor can be interwoven into her sword techniques, creating a phantasmagorical illusion sword, which obstructs her enemy’s perception. *'Excalibur:' A sacred treasure of God Class, one of the strongest swords tempered by the Star Heart. *'Caliburn:' A sacred treasure of God Class, one of the strongest swords tempered by the Star Heart. *'Brahmastra Kundala: '''Ilia's hidden Noble Phantasm and trump card, that rivals her armor. *'Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor:' A divine set of armor, and a single earring, given to Ilia by Kunti in a past life as proof of her divine heritage. *'Vasavi Shakti: O' Sun, Abide to Death:' A divine spear of mortality made of lightning that was given to Ilia by the thunder god Indra in a past life. *A Scouter, multiple healing capsules, the Power Pole and Flying Nimbus. 'Intelligence:' Gifted. With the knowledge, skills and experience of her past lifes she has become incredibly skilled at battle. In one of her past lives she fought for centuries without pause, in another one she's one of the greatest sword fighters in the world etc. She is also an incredibly quick learner and she can quickly make decisions. She's also very intelligent outside of battle as one of her past lifes played a key role in ruling a large empire. Her ghost is an extraordinary genius with vast knowledge on the universe and its laws. The ghost is also extremely adapt at hacking and analysing. | Supergenius '''Weaknesses:' Destroying her Ghost takes away her ability to summon an recreate her equipment and it makes her less hard to kill. Due to a curse, Brahmastra cannot be used against those more skilled than her, though such individuals are very rare. To use Vasavi Shakti, she has to sacrifice her armor which weakens her in the process, however she can recreate her armor. | None notable Feats: *Annihilated Überwältigter Mond, who has the powers of Fairies (Touhou) (wind fairy), Rumia, Yuuka Kazami (first key) and Byakuren Hijiri, with just one puch even though she held back immensely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: 4 Souls | Shard of the Old First Note: '''Ilia Nautil has the knowledge, intelligence, skill and most of the powers and abilities of Saint-14 , Dino (Web Novel) , Lancer of Red (Karna), Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2), Zegion, The Warpriest, and Akka Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts